


Fears

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Poetry, season 4 thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: Martin knows fear all too well. He knows them all.





	1. Of Fears Combined

Scared I don't know what's really lurking in the Dark  
My skin crawls, Corruption has taken over my heart  
Infected now: a monster, a Stranger made a mark  
I'm destined for a Slaughter that I cannot outsmart

I fear my mind is lying, perhaps in self-defense  
But madness saw me long ago and began a fight  
Now the unknown calls and with it comes a growing sense,  
Slow and foreboding, that something in the world isn't right

I've been chased so long now that I've admitted defeat,  
I used to fear exposure but now fear something new,  
Like an animal, been bred, as little more than meat  
And to suffer for those Watching to see what I'll do

Worried I've been caught in a Web of my own making  
I'm causing my own loss and pain so Devastating  
Extinction nears, catastrophic, and has me shaking  
Insignificant in a world so manipulating

At the Center of it all, everything pushing down  
I'm with the Lonely now, disconnected from my friends  
Because of it, I'm Buried and feeling myself drown  
But I do this in the hope they can escape their Ends


	2. Sonnet of Extinction

Fear not the beckoning of the unknown  
Lo, fear not the stranger lurking beneath  
Fear not darkness, nor the creatures unshown  
Not twisted flesh, nor hunters and their teeth

Nor filth, rot, the corruption of things past  
And do not fear the buried, choking depth  
Fear not of lonely, nor falling through vast  
The plains of sky and their wide open breadth

Fear not pain and loss, lightless flame growing  
Fear not blind violence tearing through minds  
Nor of being watched, or willing knowing  
Fear not manipulating webs that bind

The end comes unlike any could surmise  
From extinction: our imminent demise


End file.
